


01:15 am

by happyhannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, No one else is mentioned, Strangers, hyunjin thinks jisung is cute, hyunjin wants to help, i am projecting on to jisung, jisung is constantly shocked by hyunjin’s beauty, jisung is worried about coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhannie/pseuds/happyhannie
Summary: “i like boys”“okay, me too”orjisung is sat on his own in a park at 1am and hyunjin just wants to find out what is making him sad, he doesn’t expect to end up finding love as well.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	01:15 am

**Author's Note:**

> there is talk here about jisung being worried about coming out !! although there is no mention of homophobia and jisung’s worries aren’t related to it at all please don’t read this if you think it could impact you !! <3

“it’s a little late to be out on your own don’t you think?” a boy sat down on the bench next to a very concerned han jisung who jumped suddenly.

he cleared his throat softly before attempting to string together a sentence in his terrified state, “haha,” he laughed awkwardly, “yeah i guess i’m just… uh… you know… clearing my head?” he spoke although it came across more like a question.

“oh, i know what you mean, that’s why i’m here too,” the stranger spoke before digging in his pocket for something that jisung really hoped wasn’t a weapon. instead, the boy pulled out a penny and held it out to jisung before smiling brightly at him. even in his scared way, jisung could admit that the stranger had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, “penny for your thoughts?” the boy spoke in a sweet voice. 

jisung took the penny in his small hand before looking up to meet the stranger’s gaze. it was a mistake, jisung thought, as he choked on the milkshake he had bought from a 24 hour cafe nearby. maybe this boy was the prettiest person jisung had ever met.

“i can see you’re nervous,” the stranger began talking again, “you don’t have to tell me i don’t want to pressure you, i just thought that it’s probably easier to tell a stranger than someone you know because i know nothing about you.”

jisung thought over his words for a while before smiling lightly and deciding that the angelic stranger was right, “i like boys,” he began and immediately wanted to slap himself for being so straight forward. 

“okay, me too,” the stranger nodded not even looking slightly phased by jisung’s words. the boy in question, however, was choking on his milkshake for the second time that night. 

the stranger stared at jisung expectantly as if ushering him to continue which he did, “and i’m worried about my parents reaction so i’m avoiding it,” he admitted.

“i understand,” the other boy nodded, “have you talked about anything like this with them before?” 

“yeah, i mean, they’re supportive of every gay couple we ever see and my dad’s cousin is gay and they went to her wedding and everything i’m just...” jisung trailed off for a moment, “worried they’ll treat me different after this.”

the stranger hummed as he thought on jisung’s words and the smaller boy began to fiddle with his fingers as he became restless, “from what you’ve told me, it seems like they’d be really supportive,” he spoke after a short while, “i guess they might treat you differently for a little while, i’m sure they’d be worried about saying things that might offend you but that would probably only last a few days at maximum, like you said they support everyone else i really doubt they’d find an issue with it especially with you being their son,” he paused to think again, “but remember to take your time, don’t feel pressured to tell them if you’re not ready no matter how well you know they are going to react, even if you want to you can leave it until you get a boyfriend or even until you’re engaged.”

“i think they’d be mad at me then,” jisung joked and they both let out small giggles before he spoke again, “but thank you, what you said really makes sense, i’m not ready at all so i guess i’m just gonna wait.”

“well either way i’ll be rooting for you,” the boy grinned softly.

“thank you,” jisung smiled cutely, “how about you? you said you wanted to clear your mind too.”

“it’s okay,” the stranger grinned, “i feel a lot better after talking to you.”

jisung felt his cheeks heat up instantly and it almost felt nice in the frosty night air. the stranger only laughed but jisung could see the light red dancing it’s way over his cheeks too. 

“i’m jisung by the way,” the smaller boy said in a moment of courage. 

“i’m hyunjin,” the stranger smiled, “and i’m very happy to meet you jisung.”

they sat like that for what must’ve been two hours, talking about anything and everything until the rusty bench became too uncomfortable for the both of them to sit on any longer. hyunjin checked his watch and his eyes widened as he read the clock, “it’s 1:15 in the morning,” he groaned. 

“we should get going,” jisung stood up but his voice was somber and unwilling. 

“it’s been nice meeting you,” hyunjin smiled softly but there was an undeniable sadness behind it.

“you too hyunjin,” jisung replied before they began to turn their backs on each other. 

neither boy had took more than two steps before they both turned back around and spoke almost simultaneously, “hey wait.”

they looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing slightly as jisung spoke out, “you go first,” he told the taller boy. 

“i don’t wanna never see you again, you’re cute, would you do me the honour of giving me your number?” hyunjin asked after summoning every bit of bravery he had left. 

“i’d love to,” jisung spoke back almost too quickly, “i was about to ask the same thing,” he said as he offered hyunjin both his phone and a sheepish smile.

the taller put his number in before saving his contact as ‘my hyunjinnie <3’ and handing it back over to jisung who simply raised an eyebrow, “my hyunjinnie?” he asked in amusement.

“i saved it as that already, so you don’t have to change it later on,” hyunjin looked down at the floor but jisung didn’t miss the mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“what do you mean?” the shorter played dumb.

“for when i inevitably ask you to be mine,” hyunjin asked in a shaky voice and jisung’s face became hot once again.

“and for when i inevitably say yes,” he spoke back. 

hyunjin’s face lit up into a smile so bright that jisung thought that they no longer needed the aid of the streetlight’s dotted around the park. hyunjin himself was a beacon of light and he quickly became a constant in jisung’s life offering nothing but the same blinding brightness that he had brought to the smaller boy on their first meeting. 

jisung found that everything became clear when hyunjin was around and hyunjin found that in jisung’s presence everything was easier. as they sat on the same bench one year later and stood up to leave at 1:15am, instead of going their separate ways, they left together hand in hand and they walked towards a bright and limitless future.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this !! i really hope you enjoyed it !! i wasn’t sure whether to post this or not but i decided just to do it in the end so i hope it was okay <33
> 
> you can follow me on twt:
> 
> @/happyhanjisung !!


End file.
